


Coffee Shop of Love

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s voice is only slightly louder than a whisper as he continues. “I think I have fallen in love. With Neal. But I still love you, I do. I just seem to love him too. I don’t know what to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Elizabeth, I have to tell you something. Please sit down,” Peter says to his wife.

Elizabeth looks slightly worried and goes to sit next to her husband. Inside, she braces herself for whatever is about to come, but tries to seem resolutely supportive on the outside. After she walks over to the couch, she reaches for Peter’s hands, and holds them tight and looks into his eyes.

“I... I think,” Peter hesitates with what looks like a flash of shame in his eyes.

“What is it honey? Whatever it is, it will be okay. Please just tell me so I can help you,” Elizabeth says, fearing the worst while she keeps eye contact with him.

Peter’s voice is only slightly louder than a whisper as he continues. “I think I've fallen in love. With Neal. But I still love you, I do. I just seem to love him too. I don’t know what to do.”

Elizabeth only smiles in response. She is relieved. It could have been so much worse. “It’s okay, Peter. It’s more than okay; it really is a good thing. Love is always a good thing.”

Peter is shocked at her reaction. Maybe he shouldn’t be; his wife is not to be underestimated. “So you’re not upset? I just said I was in love with another man. Doesn’t that bother you?” Peter asks questioningly, almost in disbelief at the words that just came out of his mouth.

“Oh honey.” Elizabeth is still holding his hands tight and brings them up to her mouth to place a small kiss on the back of one of his hands. “You know as well as I do that Neal is not any other man.” Her voice becomes quieter. “I have already noticed that you two have a relationship that is something more. I am so happy to hear that you think the same way.”

Peter looks stunned. “I am still lost. Wait a second, you knew?”

“I didn’t know exactly. What I knew is that you cared for him. I didn’t know how much, or if you even knew you were doing it. I trust you. With everything. I know that you would never hurt me. I knew that you would come to me whenever you were ready to tell me.” Elizabeth drops her husband’s hands, throws her arms around him and leans her head on his shoulder. “I admit to being a little hurt when I realized that I was no longer the sole owner of your affection. But, after watching the way the two of you occupy the same space, I noticed that he needed you. You are so amazing and while I’d love to keep you to myself, Neal is my friend too and I couldn't deprive him of something so special. And I think you need him too. I love you, Peter. I always have and I always will.”

Peter turns his head, puts two fingers under her chin and raises her chin so he can look into her eyes. “I love you too, El. I just don’t know what I am doing. Where do we go from here?”

“We will take it day by day. Why don’t you start by taking him out to coffee during work tomorrow? I am sure that he feels the same way and is looking for someone to talk to about it.”

For the first time all night, Peter smiles. After a few seconds of silence, he slowly stands up and extends his hand to his sitting wife. “Let’s go to bed now El, it’s getting late. I will talk to Neal tomorrow and then I guess we’ll take it from there.”

Elizabeth takes Peter’s outstretched hand and stands up. She then puts her hands on his waist and pulls him close to her in a fast and abrupt motion. Then, she moves her hands to his face and pries his mouth open with her own. She moves her lips and tongue like she is trying to devour him, to remove any feelings of doubt and guilt by sucking it out of him. Peter responds by letting her have whatever she wants. After she finishes, he returns the favor and kisses her back, trying to fit all of his love, admiration and affection into one kiss.

Afterwards, he stands back and pulls Elizabeth up to the stairs and up to their bed. They undress and get ready for bed in silence. It isn’t an uncomfortable silence, but one of a mutual understanding. Elizabeth moves to get under the covers, her husband right behind her. When they’re finally in bed, they start to relax. Peter puts his arms around her and holds her tight, molding his body to fit hers. Elizabeth backs into his embrace and tells him good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter watches the clock strike 12:00 noon. “Now or never,” Peter tells to himself. Peter calls Neal into his office and not surprisingly, Neal’s ineffable charm is in full display.

“What do you need, Peter?” Neal says with an impossibly large smile on his face, as usual.

“I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk to get some decent coffee?” Peter struggles to look confident. He starts to worry when he sees the wheels starting to turn behind Neal’s deep blue eyes. When Neal doesn’t respond right away Peter adds, “Don’t worry about it, I have to catch up on some paperwork anyways.”

“Of course I would. Don’t be silly,” Neal answers. Jokingly his continues, “Good coffee beats paperwork any day. I might even take the brown tears you guys call coffee if it gets me out of working the latest mortgage fraud case.”

Peter sighs at the typical Neal response. It takes him an extra second to regain his composure. “Of course,” he finally answers.

The smile on Neal’s face is replaced with one of concern, but it is only there for the flash of an eye before his smile returns.

”Is everything okay, Peter?” There is the slightest undertone of worry in his voice.

“Definitely. I just need some fresh air. Then I can see about finding you some mortgage fraud cases to work on.” Peter’s full confidence returns as he retreats to the safe place in his mind where his body armor of sarcasm fits in place and leads Neal out of the office and on to the busy city street.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter focuses intently at the table in front of him and isn't paying attention to anything in particular.

“So, what’s up? You seem kind of mopey. Is there something you wanted to talk about?”

He forces his eyes to meet Neal’s and is met with a soft look on the younger man’s face.

Peter clears his throat before he begins to speak. “I am not mopey. I can’t even remember the last time I even heard that word. But yes, I have been feeling some extra stress lately. And you are only somewhat responsible.” Peter tries to stall for a few more seconds, but he is delaying the inevitable. “I have been thinking about you. More than usual. And it hasn’t been about how to keep you in line or worry about the last stupid stunt you pulled. I have been thinking about you,” Peter intakes a slow breath “and me.”

Neal doesn’t even have the common decency to look shocked. Instead he finds his kindest and gentlest voice, “It that so?”

“Yes. Yes it is. The truth is that I have fallen truly and quite madly in love with you Neal Caffrey. And as much as I try, I simply cannot deny it.”

Neal faces Peter and takes his face in his hands. Neal gives Peter a polite kiss on the lips. He doesn’t press too hard, he knows that Peter is probably petrified right now and he doesn’t wish to scare him further. Plus, a coffee shop two blocks away from where they work isn’t the best place to show affection, and he makes a mental note on how he is going to demonstrate how he really feels for when they reach somewhere more private. Neal would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid himself. Before his desire to become more passionate gets the better of him, he pulls back and looks into the older man’s eyes.

“I love you too Peter. I have for so long, it’s kind of embarrassing. I can’t tell you how happy I am.”

“Like you would ever be embarrassed. Come on, we can finish the coffees on the way back to the office and we can discuss this further in private when you come home with me tonight for dinner with Elizabeth.”

“You are so presumptuous Peter. But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Can’t wait for tonight".


End file.
